


(因mc使用贵族用语的谢林而产生的架空联想)

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Kudos: 4





	(因mc使用贵族用语的谢林而产生的架空联想)

谢林如果生在平安时代，应该会是那种略微薄情的贵女吧，家境优渥又受到良好教养，一举一动都是风情。微微眯着眼看过来的时候，会让人感觉好像有雪沁进心里。头发是木质的清爽香气。小时候偶尔喜欢捉弄人，虽然在被教导过后不会明着来了，但还是会忍不住用小小的诡计让对方露出窘态，然后用扇子遮住脸，只用小巧的唇角去笑。坐下不说话的时候有几分像源氏物语里紫姬的美，但眼波流转起来又是个稚气未脱的小女孩。  
不性转的话就是貌美的贵族少年，时刻笼罩着一团聪慧冷静又略带疏离的氛围。看他单手撑着下巴在纸页上写写画画，手臂线条从纹饰华贵的衣袖口里滑出来，即使逆着光，也让人觉得他的睫毛是发亮的、有生命一样地忽闪忽闪。你就看着他有一下没一下地划，勾，点，好像怠倦了一般，又好像在用那双微微上挑的琥珀色眼睛想什么坏点子。可他的眼珠偏偏极干净，像人工涂就的，画笔单从调色板上挑了一个颜色挥下去，纯粹得里面什么算计都藏不住。他专注于事物时就是有这么迷人。  
大体上おじゃる这个词从他嘴里说出来就已经很上品很优雅了。是和端着红茶杯的英伦侦探完全不一样的风情啊。


End file.
